Black Clover Bizarre Adventures
by BNHAFanboy
Summary: Asta y Yuno son abandonados en las escaleras de la iglesia del pueblo abandonado en Hage. Un día cuando Asta va a entrenar en su lugar de escondite secreto, el gran cráneo del demonio que derrotó el primer rey mago, se encuentra con un Cofre extraño, ¡es un grimorio con símbolo de flecha que da Stands! Asta OP. Harem¿
1. Un Comienzo Bizarro

\- Novecientas noventa y siete, Novecientas noventa y ocho, novecientas n-noventa y nueve, ¡MIL! ¡Ya verás Yuno, maldito guapo !, Te alcanzare y yo seré el rey mago, demostrando que no importa si eres pobre y huérfano -

Nos encontramos con Asta, un chico de apenas siete años de edad que tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado, rubio ceniza, con un solo mechón que sobresale hacia arriba desde el centro de la cabeza. Mantiene su cabello junto con una cinta negra, que tiene una estrella de cuatro lados de color rojo con tres puntas en la parte posterior. El junto con su hermano Yuno (Se consideran así), la hermana lily, el padre Orsi y sus otros hermanos adoptivos viven en la parte abandonada del reino, Hage. También conocido como la aldea en la cual el primer rey Rey Mago, había derrotado al gran demonio.

\- Oh casi lo olvido, jugo para aumentar mi poder mágico.

Se llevo a la boca aquella sustancia que, según algunos aldeanos que eran trabajadores del pueblo, fortalecía y hizo que tus poderes mágicos aumentaran; Aunque claro, estos campesinos lo que están en broma se publican en Asta no contaba con ningún poder mágico. Desde que tiene conciencia, él siempre es querido lanzar algún hechizo de magia tal y como lo hizo yuno con sus poderes de viento, o la hermana lilly con su poder de agua. También su hermano Hollo, que era el más menor de todos, comenzando a presentar poderes mágicos, si solicitaban apestar tener un hermano como Asta. Aún así el no se rendía tan fácilmente, el conseguiría un hermoso grimorio, oh, eso fue lo que dio el destino en un universo alterno (Canon), pero el destino tenía algo mejor preparado para él.

Un pájaro negro con gran parte de color rojo en su rostro, y en su pecho un lindo plumaje blanco con unas inusuales dos colas que terminan en un pico y que muy pronto sería muy fundamental para la historia, se posó en su pequeño nido o más bien en el nido que hizo en la cabeza de la estatua del primer rey rey mago que estaba encima del cráneo del demonio, rayos, si es un gran juego de palabras.

Asta estaba descansando tumbado en el suelo, enseguida seguiría con su entrenamiento.

Después de un rato de haber tomado agua y calentar sus músculos, comenzó con su entrenamiento, consistir en levantar algunas rocas pesadas para así ganar algo de más fuerza y condición física, si llega a ser un rey mago, primero tuve que lograr entrar a la orden de caballeros mágicos del reino, pero antes tenía que conseguir un grimorio. Cielos, si tenía un gran camino que recorrer, y aún más que con su falta de magia para trabajar el doble, no, incluso el triple que los demás.

Asta fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos futuros cuando levanto una de las rocas, esta crujió un poco, y con mucho esfuerzo la retirada del camino, encontrándose un pasadizo secreto.

/ Tema de Poner Diavolo /

Asta bajo los escalones de piedra que se dirigen hacia abajo, este pequeño escondite era iluminado por algunos cristales azules pálidos. Mientras más avanza la presión que ejercía esa habitación era mayor, como esta tratara de decirte qué mar lo que mar estaba allí no tenía que ser liberado.  
Tras un largo camino en línea recta, Asta tropezó con una raíz de algún árbol que sobresalía, cayendo y activando algo que se desplegó hacia abajo, según lo que la hermana Lily y el Padre Orsi le habían contado, eso sí le llamaba una trampa; Comenzó a correr, millas de flechas fueron lanzadas de un lado a otro rápidamente, alcanzándole a lgunas veces dañándole el torso en el proceso.  
Con su actitud de jamás rendirse, posiblemente adelante, cojeando y tomando la parte derecha de su torso.  
Finalmente había una puerta el marco de esta era de un color dorado con algunos jeroglíficos incrustados que ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que significaba, la perilla era de un plateado muy brillante. Ni siquiera toco la puerta cuando está abierta, revelando su secreto, un cofre de un color amarillo, como el mismísimo oro.

El pequeño camino lentamente hacia el cofre, tenía algo. . Que le llamaba mucha la atención, miro la cerradura detenidamente, no tenía una llave. Tal vez .podría llevarlo y venderlo, seguro ganaría mucho dinero, no. .el padre Orsi le había enseñado a no tomar lo que no era suyo. Con algo de Intriga trato de metro uno de sus dedos a la cerradura, tenido, como algo punzante había abierto una pequeña parte de su tejido, provocando que soltara algo de sangre, manchando la cerradura del café en el proceso.

El café se abrió automáticamente, y ahí estaba algo que sorprendió a Asta, un _grimorio_ , la pasta estaba algo dañado, era de un color amarillento, como de esos pergaminos del tesoro, la imagen de la portada tenía algunos dibujos de seres que no conocía representados en colores diferentes.

Asta callo en una de sus piernas mientras sufren de no caer ante el dolor, era una herida simple, ¿cómo una pequeña herida podría tener eso? ¿Acaso ese iba a ser su fin? Ni siquiera habíamos podido cumplir su sueño de ser El rey mago ni de poder casarse con la Hermana Lily y darles cosas lujosas a los niños de la iglesia, oh y al padre Orsi.  
Sus ojos se volvieron pesados, se requería más y más concentración manteniéndose abiertos, estaba sudando, su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente. Mientras tanto una pequeña máscara que tiene una forma humana, salvo por la abertura de sus ojos que tiene un aspecto de ojo rasgado como el de un asiático oriental y su boca tiene dos colmillos que sobresalen por medio de los labios, también tiene DIVERSOS tallados en su superficie, se preparaba para v poseer su rostro por Momento de la ONU. .

Finalmente cayó en un agujero negro sin fin, hasta que después de largas horas cayó a una habitación blanca, absolutamente blanco, o bien eso podría desear, ya que podría observar unas sombras viéndole directamente, ¿y estaban. . .¿Estaban posando en un momento como ese ?.


	2. Un Cambio de personalidad Bizarro

Black Clover Ni Jojos Bizarre Adventures me pertencen, Creditos a sus respectivos autores

**" Sta. . .¡Asta!. . ." **

Un pequeño niño pelinegro de ojos color ámbar picaba la mejilla de asta con una pequeña rama. Asta comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, trataba de enfocar su vista, aún estaba borrosa por aquel ¿Sueño?, Si, tal vez fue un sueño. . .aunque era tan real.

**" ****Estoy bien, Yuno "**

El rubio aparto la rama de su rostro mientras le daba un pulgar arriba y una gran sonrisa a su eterno rival, Yuno.

**"****Que alivio, seguro te desmayaste. Vamos Asta no tienes por qué esforzarte demasiado si no tienes magia, después de todo yo seré el ****_Rey Mago_**** "**

El pelinegro le tendió la mano para levantar a Asta, gesto que el pelo cenizo acepto, levantándose y soltando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

**"****Cielos Yuno, ya te dije que no me rendiría y que yo seré el rey mago, cueste lo que cueste y entreno mi cuerpo para compensar que no tengo magía. . .¡O tal vez tengo demasiada que mi grimorio es el que la almacena toda!"**

Sus ojos cambiaron por unos de emoción y con unas estrellas en sus iris.

**" ****Eso es imposible Asta, vamos a casa, que tenías preocupado al padre y a la Hermana Lily"**

La cara de Asta se lleno de emoción y un sonrojo en sus mejillas; La hermana Lily, ¿Preocupada por él?. Tomo la mano de Yuno, no sin antes recoger su banda negra que puso en su frente.

**" ****¡Vamos, Vamos Yuno! No debemos de hacer esperar a la hermana Lily "**

_(Imagen imaginaria del padre Orsi enojado: ¡¿Y YO?¡)_

Yuno se sorprendió y después dejo escapo una leve risilla, si que Asta cambiaba muy rápido de humor cuando se trataba de la hermana Lily.

El Camino hacía casa estaba siendo silencioso, pero como para ambos. La dulce sensación del aire puro entrando en tus fosas nasales si que te reconfortaba, el lento escuchar del caminar sobre el largo camino de terracería que había como carretera y la alegre melodía de los insectos en los prados de cultivos. Hasta que...

**" ****Oi, Asta, ¿Te sientes bien? "**

Asta lo miro mientras le daba una mirada y sonreía.

**" ****¡Mejor que nunca Yuno!"**

Decía el más pequeño de los dos mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se frotaba sus bíceps con una enorme sonrisa, aunque todo era mentira, Asta estaba sudando demasiado.

**" ****uh… esta bien, Por cierto. . ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para quedar así?" **

Yuno estaba apretando con fuerza su único recuerdo de sus padres, aquella misteriosa joya que casi le roban pero que Asta la recupero al meterse en una pelea con un bandido. Yuno tan solo quería ayudarlo y saldar las cuentas con él.

**" ****Oh, bueno solo hice Cien sentadillas, Cien abdominales, cien lagartijas y corrí Diez kilómetros alrededor del esqueleto"**

**"****Bueno, no me sorprende que estés así seguro que estas ****_muerto_**** de cansancio"**

Asta dejo de escuchar lo que decía Yuno, él estaba recordando lo que vio, y lo que vio fueron las incontables veces que un hombre moría,

**_ "_****_Diavolo."_**

Su cuerpo se tenso más al tener ese nombre en mente, espera. . ¿De quién era esa voz?, de pronto tan solo vio un borrón de luces en su vista.

**"****. .Ta? ¿Asta? ¿Me estas escuchando? llegamos desde hace rato ¿No vas a pasar? "**

OI,OI,OI,OI. . .Esto iba más rápido de lo que su diminuto cerebro podía procesar. Hace unos minutos estaban a unos Ocho metros de llegar, y ahora. . estaba enfrente de la puerta de la entrada de la iglesia, de verdad que no comprendía.

**" ****A-Ah, si, lo siento"**

Entro a la pequeña iglesia, algo vieja, las paredes blancas manchadas, la cocina era diminuta y dormían todos juntos en futones (Colchones plegables) en un mismo cuarto, el comedor era grande perfecto para los hermanos adoptivos de Asta, el padre y la hermana.

**" ****Estamos en casa y ya traje a Asta"**

Yuno hablo mientras se dirigía hacía atrás de la iglesia a cortar algo de leña y meterla a la chimenea.

**" ****Oi, Asta, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti "**

**" ****Tranquilo Jiji, estaba jodiendome el culo entrenando"** (Jo***o)

Inmediatamente se tapo la boca mientras todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraban a Asta paralizados por lo que acaban de escuchar. Yuno hasta dejo a medio caminar cuando escucho a Asta decir eso.

**"****Asta, estamos en la iglesia, porfavor ten más respeto al padre y a los niños que están enfrente tuyo."**

El padre Orsi estaba hecho piedra.

**" ****Nee, nee Asta, ¿De donde aprendiste esas palabras? ¿Y de como es que se te hizo así ese horrible cabello? "**

La cara de asta fue ocultada por su cabello, se veía más aterrador, y no tenía ni una pizca de magia!

**" ****Ustedes. . .¿Que han dicho de mi cabello?. .(Jo***e)"**

**"****Asta ya-"**

El padre Orsi castigaría a Asta con un sermón de porque debe de ser educada.

**" ****_Shut Up_**** Tu siguiente línea será: Es suficiente jovencito, necesitare castigarte"** " (J***ph)

**"****Es suficiente jovencito, necesitare castigart- Na-NA-NANI?!"**

El padre orsi cayó de piernas con una nube de depresión, Asta estaba cambiando mucho de personalidad tan rápido.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para cuidar los próximos movimientos de Asta. Yuno trataba de acercarse lentamente hacia el, la hermana Lily por el otro lado, y Nash por detrás, hasta que. . .

**"****Tu. . .Tururururu~ "**

Asta balbuceo con la boca, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

**"****Tu-Tururu, Oi, ¿alguien escucha ese teléfono?**

El pelicenizo movía la cabeza hacia los lados, hasta que vio una nomobatata

**" ****¡Omae! ¿Quién pone un teléfono así para comer? "**

Asta se ocultó bajo la mesa.

**" ****Moshi, Moshi Asta Dessu. ."**

**_(Asta, estás poniendo en peligro un secreto importante)_**

**" ****¿Bo-Bossu? "**

Sus ojos esmeralda cambiaron a unos sin pupilas y solo de un color verde pasto con un pequeño triangulo atravesándolo desde el medio hacia el lado.

_**(Si soy yo, te sugiero que dejes me controlar tu cuerpo por unos segundos o si no empeoraras todo )**_

**" ****Ha-Hai, Bossu"**

Después de que Colgó, el miro la nomobatata pegado a su oído.

**"****Are? ¿Qué hago con una nomobatata aqu-"**

**" ****¡ASTA! "**

**Entonces. . Todo se volvió negro. .**


End file.
